The investigators propose to determine the correlation between periodontal disease and premature labor. Pregnant patients identified as low and high risk for premature delivery will be recruited for the study. All will be given detailed periodontal examinations. The patients will be followed until delivery and divided into those delivering at term and prior to term. Correlation between the type and extent of periodontal disease and gestation at delivery will be made.